


Ayuda

by Nakuru



Category: Bakuman
Genre: Community: crack_and_roll, Español | Spanish, Gen, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kosugi se encuentra por coincidencia con Nanamine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ayuda

Es por pura coincidencia que Kosugi ve a Nanamine en un manga café.

Él solo está ahí porque no alcanzó a llegar a la estación a tiempo para tomar el último tren, no tiene suficiente dinero en su billetera para tomar un taxi y pasar la noche en un manga café es mejor que en la calle.

Porqué Nanamine está ahí, en cambio, es un misterio, pero está rodeado de volúmenes de manga y está tan concentrado leyendo el último volumen de Reversi que no nota cuando Kosugi deja escapar una exclamación por la sorpresa que le produce verlo.

Es obvio que Nanamine sigue amando el manga y admirando a Ashirogi Muto, aun después de todo lo sucedido, y Kosugi sabe que a pesar de todo sus trucos, sus mentiras y su falta de esfuerzo en la dirección correcta, Nanamine tiene talento.

Por eso es que Kosugi se acerca, aun cuando sabe bien que lo mejor que puede hacer es alejarse de Nanamine y hacer que este encuentro no sea nada; al fin de cuentas ya no es su editor y sin duda Heishi no levantará el veto contra Nanamine que Sasaki impuso después del último fiasco.

Pero si Kosugi se arrepiente de algo es de no haber podido trabajar realmente como editor del primer autor que le fue asignado y en el fondo nunca ha podido odiarlo.

Lo que siempre ha querido es ayudarlo...

—Nanamine-kun, no esperaba verte aquí.

... y quizás no dejándolo solo podría comenzar a hacerlo.


End file.
